


鸡麻大学事件簿12章

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	鸡麻大学事件簿12章

ABO校园文，全架空，私设如山!

主offgun,副singtokrist, oabbank(这对不知道什么时候才会出现了)

正文

音乐节当天，singto- 行人早早来到海堤公园，沿途海岸景色优美，水清沙白，还有各式人文雕塑。海岸上一整排各色露天酒吧餐厅和音乐吧，现在稀稀拉拉的坐着悠闲喝下午茶的客

人。Chaweng Bar在最中心有一个篮球场那么大的占地面积，此刻桌椅都已经收了起来，为了晚上大批会涌入的观众做准备。老板mike正在看着员工测试灯光音响，singto他们过来打完招呼，正要离开，只见有街头小酒馆的保镖过来，把袖子一捞，大声嚷嚷说他们放音乐太大声吵到下午的客人。mike知道是来找茬，转身就准备进去叫人出来，看要单挑还是群P! singto拉住他:“这个节骨眼上起冲突不太好。”他回身看了看队伍最末的off,果然老友接收到他的眼神就领会了意思，转身走向找事者，在他信息素突然暴涨同时，singto也瞬 间竖起屏障将其他人挡在身后。那个小保镖就没那么好运了，被呼啸而来的信息素团团围住，压制得全身无法动弹，off开口却平静得听不出情绪:“不好意思，今天我们有特殊活动，也跟公园报备过了。”不知道过了多久，等off将信息素撤回的时候，那个痞子才找回声

音，“你们..”他发现自己的喉咙还不能正常发音“算了!”假装大度的摆摆手，急忙逃离了现场。

一旁 的krist轻轻捅了捅gun,在他耳边小声说:“怎么样，珍惜你身边的怂包吧，因为他不怂的时候，我们谁都惹不起!”

“..... gun觉得， 看到男友这种好像核武器般恐怖霸道的人.....真.....真是不能更性感!想上他的决心更加坚定了!

晚上节目开始以后，krist和off站在观众区的右侧边，给那些随着音乐狂热扭动的人让地方。音乐节向来是民间实力派歌手云集的地方，气氛没多久就被带动得好像沸腾的岩浆在喷发。轮到singto他们时刚过去几个死亡金属乐队。把gun本来仅有的一点紧张情绪都驱散了.....曲风差太多实在紧张不起来.....

他们第一首歌是老板指定的迎新会上的曲子，最后一一个音刚停下，离gun最近的singto察觉到不对，靠近他耳边问:“你信息素怎么有些外泄?你没事先吃药?

“没事，”gun小声回答:“还剩一首而已，5分钟一下就结束了。

“我不是担心你5分钟会控制不  
住。” singto看了一眼台下:“万一off发觉..你不知道他发起疯会做出什么事情!”五百米巨浪能把这里所有人都给淹了....i.o没有忘记off分化的第-天，当时还幼小的心至今阴影不散。

“不会的。”gun倔强的看着off他们的方向，眼中带着好似看见信仰般的坚定:“我相信他。”

他虽然暴躁，却有颗善良温柔的心，他虽然强大，但却正直坦荡，不会累及无辜。

Singto不知道自己为什么会放弃劝说，他明明清楚，这事有可能造成和当年-样的损伤，但还是默默退了一步，弹奏出接下来一首歌的开篇。如果没办法阻止，那就尽量让他快点结束......

他们第二首是-曲欢快的情歌:

“看着窗外的小星星心里想着我的秘密算不算爱我不太确定我只知道我在想

....”

Gun的声音在夜空中飘荡，off敏感的发觉了空气中有一丝他最熟悉的香气。他大惊失色:“gun进入发情期了? !”说罢抬脚就要往台上冲过去，被krist-把拉住:“你想干嘛!” off气急败坏大吼:“当然是带走他! ! !他不是说了要吃药抑制!为什么他没有吃药!”krist觉得身边的空气开始凝结，不敢想接下去会发生什么，只能下意识用比off更大的音量在他耳边吼:“你冷静一点! !你想想他这么做是为了谁!! !”

Krist发现off愣住了，急忙再接再厉的碎碎念起来:‘ 没事的，我根本没闻到什么异常，这里人多信息素杂乱，你是因为在最前排又对他太熟悉才那么敏感，他们马上就结束了，你到时候想带他去哪里都可以!现在冲上去打断演出，你想想gun会怎么想!他会不会伤心难过!”krist为自己的机智点赞，他最近利用off见gun怂的这个弱点用得相当顺手。

清醒了一点的off听着gun正唱着:“我们之间的距离好像忽远又忽近你明明不在我身边我却觉得很近.”空气中夜昙的信息素好像在讨好似的轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。

“我们之间的距离每天一点点靠近，这是种别人无法理解的特殊感情....”想起这句已经是歌曲的尾声，冷静下来的off安慰的拍拍krist的肩膀，慢慢的往中间走去。

“我心里的秘密是你给的甜蜜.....要让全世界都清晰我心里的秘密，

是我会一直深爱着..........爱着你。”

Gun放下话筒，向着舞台前走去，面对台下那个安静的张开的怀抱扑过去，投入那个碧波绵延广袤温柔的海洋.....

 

Off把gun扔到他开来的白色suv后座上后，用力的关紧了车门。信息素顿时布满整个密闭却逼仄的空间。他一-言不发的立马把自己跟gun的身体贴得严丝合缝，用力吻上gun的嘴唇，狠狠的亲两口之后立马转战他白皙的脖颈，咬下gun的腺体，却不注入任何安抚型的信息素。

你为什么不吃药，为什么会在这么多人的面前进入发情期....off觉得自己又快失去理智，双手将gun的T恤迅速掀到胸部以上，故意用力划过他暴露在空气中的乳头，然后立马将gun的短裤扯下。

你为什么要把自己的身体像献祭一般的送给我，让我心疼...

Off将自己的下体贴着gun已经全部光裸的身体磨蹭，抬起头，想认真的看清楚他心中的宝贝此刻染上欲望却羞射的脸庞。

Gun看着off饱含深情却锐利的眼睛，心想老子完了，整天想着怎么勾引他滚床单，忘了alpha对omega天生的占有欲和控制欲.....好像不会因为他怂就减弱几分....自己今天可能要交待在这里了。

仿佛为了验证他的心思一般，off起身脱掉了自己身。上的衣物，再次覆上身体时他张口咬住了gun的乳尖，舌头不停的打圈扫过，接下来还用牙齿细细的拉扯。双手向后插进gun背部和皮座椅的间隙，张开手掌一下下重重的揉捏他丰满的臀肉。

Gun被刺激得狠了的时候，想要扭动着分开一点点距离，都被狭小的车后座限制，却只像欲拒还迎，在用身体不同位置磨蹭着off滚烫的分身。gun躺着看到车窗上贴着的黑色防爆膜，虽然他知道就算有人经过，从外面也看不到他们里面淫靡的样子，但是就是忍不住感到羞耻又紧张，连带着off在他身上不停的动作都更加挑战着他的神经。

Off感觉到他们两个腿间已经有几股湿滑，那是omega发情时自行分泌的液体。他不知为何突然生出作弄之心，将自己的下体对着gun不停收缩的地方浅浅戳弄，万一进了一点点又马上拔出，将液体磨蹭得gun雪白的大腿根上到处都是.....

Gun被他弄到快喘不过气来，眼眶水汽萦聚，在off的又一下顶弄中渗出眼泪来...动作的人看到大喘一口气，终于忍不住将下体深深刺进gun的身后。


End file.
